Help me
by moonlight64
Summary: or how Oliver and Felicity save each other in more than one way.


" _Help me! " Oliver's voice seemed to come from far away. " Felicity, help me! "_

_Panicking she looked around to see where his voice came from, but all she could see was darkness. _

" _Felicity! " He called again, this time his voice was more pained. _

_Desperate Felicity tried to move, but her body just didn't do what she wanted, so she helpless stared into the deep darkness, trying to make out where his voice came from._

_Suddenly he was right in front of her, lying on the ground in a puddle of dark red liquid. _

" _Oliver!" She shouted, fear running through her veins. As much as she tried to get to him, as much as she fought and tried, she couldn't move. _

" _Please…" He begged and quietly groaned in pain. " Fel… " His voice died and after a few seconds of struggle, all his muscles relaxed. _

_In that moment she felt her heart break into a million pieces which stabbed her from the inside and made it impossible for her to breath. _

"_No! " She sobbed while more and more tears made their way down her cheeks. " Oliver! "_

" Felicity, wake up! "

She startled awake and would've fallen off the metal table if not a pair of strong arms had caught her just before she hit the ground.

" Everything's alright, you're safe! I'm here… " Oliver Queen's quiet voice told her.

Lying there in his arms, she stared at him with big eyes, looking like a scared deer.

She couldn't bring out a single word, but instead just kept looking at him while relief washed over her in a giant wave. He was okay, he was there and she was in his arms, so close that she could even hear his heartbeat.

" Hey…" She finally brought out, her voice hoarse and quiet.

" Hey yourself…" He answered and Felicity could swear that she saw the edges of his lips turning upwards for a second, but she didn't quite trust her eyes. Trying not to think about his lips any longer, she awkwardly tried to get up, but at the slightest movement, she took a sharp breath and squeezed her eyes shut as a piercing pain ran through her upper body. Instantly it made her rest back against him once more. " Don't… " He said and looked at her as if he had felt the pain as well.

" Ouch… " She groaned. " Can I at least sit up? "

He nodded and helped her rest her back against the closest wall, then kneeled in front of her.

" What do you remember? " He asked gently.

" Well, obviously I don't remember getting hurt or you brining me to the operation center. " She replied, trying to sound not as bad as she felt. From the look on his face she could tell that her poor attempt failed. Avoiding his eyes, she looked down at herself and realized that she had a bandage wrapped around her chest and blood was slowly seeping through it on the left side of her ribcage.

Shock and confusion written all over her face, she looked back at him. " What happened? "

" I was out and got in trouble… I called for Diggle, but he had his own trouble to deal with… So you came… " He looked down at his hands almost angry. " Such a stupid idea… "

" I don't remember any of that. " She whispered, feeling bad for it.

Oliver looked back up at her and continued. " You even managed to help me… The second they got distracted by you gave me enough time to get free and to you. But I must've missed one of these guys and… and so he shot after us. The bullet hit you an inch away from your heart. "

She looked away, not wanting him to see her eyes fill with tears. But he saw it anyway and it made his heart sink.

" Hey, don't cry… " He said gently and turned her head to face him again. " It's over, you're fine…"

" But I caused you much trouble and probably made everything worse than it was and I'm just so sorry for being such an idiot. " She babbled. " I was just so worried and you called for help and I don't regret coming to your rescue, I'm just sorry that I'm just a dumb IT girl and not much of a help when it comes to fighting and stuff, I just… I just needed to help you, because I can't bear to loose you, not that you wouldn't have made it without me, but I needed to make sure that I did everything possible to help and… "

He cut her off by taking her hands in his. " Sshh… Everything's alright… It was very dumb and very brave of you, but now I'm here and you're here and it's alright. "

She let out a shivering breath and watched as he caressed the back of her hands.

" I was afraid to loose you… " He admitted and she could hear in his voice that it was difficult for him to say but he meant it. " You instantly passed out and I brought you here as fast as possible. Removing the bullet was just… horrible, to have your blood on my hands… I never had such problems with anyone. I imagined you feeling the pain… the pain I know just too well. I'm so glad you didn't. " For once he was opening up to someone about what he actually thought, what he felt…

" How long was I… out? " She asked carefully.

" Nearly eight hours. " He answered, more composed now. " Before you woke up, you talked… in your sleep. "

Felicity blushed. " What did I say? "

" You kept saying my name, over and over… And you cried. "

Her cheeks reddened even more and he could practically see her brain working.

" I'm sorry… " She finally breathed. " I never meant to worry you."

" It's okay, Felicity, don't worry, it's alright… " He smiled.

Her lips parted slightly and she watched him in awe, admiring how beautiful his face looked when he smiled. Moments later she found herself smiling back.

" Promise you won't do that again, getting yourself nearly killed? " He asked, serious again.

She nodded, eagerly, sniffing. Even if it wasn't much, it was enough to calm him. " Do you want me to bring you home? "

She closed her eyes for a second, then opened them again and let him help her get up, but after moving two inches she winced and dropped down again.

" I guess I'll just stay here… over night. " She sighed and got more comfortable under pain.

" Okay, then let's stay here. " He sat down in front of her again.

" Oliver, you know you don't need to stay here… I'm fine. "

" If you stay here, I stay here. Felicity, I nearly lost you today. I can't just leave now. "

A small smile formed on her lips before she could stop it, but she controlled herself quickly.

For minutes they just sat there, avoiding each others eyes, but though glanced over at each other from time to time.

As much as she tried to, she couldn't sleep. She was dead tired, but every time she closed her eyes and was close to drifting off, she'd see the images of her previous dream returning. Filled with panic she'd open her eyes to make sure that he was still sitting there, watching her.

When it finally became too much and she couldn't bear closing her eyes at all, she looked at him, desperate. " This might be inappropriate, but would you mind… ehm… would you mind sleeping with me? " Then she realized what she said. " Oh my gosh, not in that way of course, I'm the most awkward person on earth, but you know like… like… holding me… just so that I know you're still… there…? " She just hoped so much that he wouldn't run, that she hadn't messed things up again. But he just smiled at her, a small, but sweet smile he only used for special occasions. " I'd love to actually. "

Without much effort, he moved to sit next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, careful not to hurt her. Sighing she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes once more. " Thank you, Oliver, you know, for everything…".

" I have to thank you! You were the one coming for my rescue. "

" And you were the one saving my life… again. "

" Whose life is worth saving if not the one of a person I care about… a person I love. "

Felicity looked up at him, smiling. " Thank you anyways. "

" You should get some sleep, it's been a long day. " He breathed. She closed her eyes once more and all she saw was sweet nothing.

The next morning when Diggle came down the stairs to see if Oliver was here, he hadn't answered his phone nor showed up at home or in the office, the sight he had was making him smile.

A sound asleep Oliver with a not less asleep Felicity tightly wrapped up in his arms.

* * *

**So, this was my first olicity fic and I really hope you guys like it! Feel free to comment on my work, I'd appreciate it!**


End file.
